Circulo de amor
by LaGata123
Summary: Una amiga del entrenador se muda a japón con sus hermosas nietas, quienes aprenderán lo divertido que es jugar Fútbol y tal vez todos descubran que el amor puede florecer en un campo de Futbol. MansakuxDiana ShampooxNishikage AsutoxHancock ( Y muchas parejas mas)
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

Era un día soleado en el instituto Raimon donde todos lo jóvenes estudiantes salían de una dura jornada escolar para llegar a sus casas a tomar un merecido descanso, pero no todos los estudiantes van directos a sus casas, esos estudiantes son mejor conocidos como el equipo de fútbol de Raimon, los campeones de fútbol frontera y por ahora, nuestros protagonistas.

Se puede observar en la cancha de Raimon a unos jóvenes jugará fútbol, mientras gritaban instrucciones a otros o algunos gritando estrategias para posibles partidos, mientras que en una banca estaba sentadas las manguers que se encargaban de acomodar las toallas y rellenar las bebidas para cuando termina la práctica los jóvenes jugadores estuvieran refrescados después de tanto efectivo en un día tan solido y en el ma misma banca se encontraba el entrenador jugando uno de sus videojuegos mientras su ayudante li hao lo alentaba a ganar su partida.

-Mina ya terminó la práctica- gritó Ootani mientras agitaba sus brazos.

-Chicos tomemos un descanso- gritó el capitán hacia el equipo

-¡Si!- gritaron todos los chicos mientras se dirigían hacia las bancas donde estaban las managers, mientras las chicas les dan a cada uno una toalla.

-Chicos estuvieron asombrosos, realmente se esforzaron hoy- decía Anna mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía al equipo.

-Jo jo jo es cierto parece que mi entrenamiento especial está funcionando jo jo- decía el entrenador mientras se reía sacándoles una gota de sudor a todos.

-Pero si hemos estado haciendo el mismo entrenamiento que siempre- decía Hiura con simpleza mientras que Hanta e Iwato asentían con la cabeza.

El entrenador le cae una gota de sudor mientras se reirá tontamente.

-Bueno bueno tampoco se pongan haci-

-Si, el jefe a estado ocupado mensajeándose con una conocida suya- decía Li Hao intentando defender a su jefe, pero este no recordaba la "fama" que tenía el entrenador y por fama nos referimos a tener fotos y conversaciones pervertidas con Natasha, cosa que el equipo si tenía presente.

-Mmm- decían todos los del equipo mientras miraban de forma fija al entrenador.

-jo jo No me miren haci- decía preocupado pero sin dejar de sonreír el entrenador- Qué lo que dice Li-kun es cierto, solo e estado hablando con una vieja conocida mía de China que se acaba de mudar a Japón-

El equipo dejó de verlo de forma sospechosa para mirarlo con sorpresa.

-¿Una amiga suya entrenador?, ¿es jugadora de fútbol?- decía esperanzado Asuto.

-Conociendo al entrenador de seguro es alguna trampa para irse a jugar- decía Goujin

-Ne Goujin-sempai no seas tan duro con el entrenador- Dijo Hiyori

-Si, dejen que se explique el entrenador- Dijo Norika

-Ejem, bueno lo que dice Li-Kino es cierto- Dijo el entrenador

-Ehh!-

-Pero entrenador acabamos de terminar el entrenamiento de hoy-

-Si, ya quiero llegar y comer la deliciosa comida de yome-san-

-Tch! yo no quiero perder mi tiempo tengo cosas que hacer-Dijo Haizaki

-Vaya salir con Akane-Chan es muy importante para ti Haizaki- Dijo con cara burlona Asuto

-Eh, que dijiste maldito?- Dijo enojado Haizaki hacia Asuto leve atando los puños mientras Asuto intentaba calmarlo

-Jo jo no se preocupen, como dije mi vieja amiga se mudo de china a Japón para poner un restaurante con sus nietas Jo jo la comida de Ke Lon es deliciosa- Dijo el entrenador

-Tch! Todo esto es una pérdida de tiempo- Dijo Kozoumaru mientras se cruzaba de brazos y mirando a otro lado.

-Bueno como ustedes no le creen a su querido y honesto entrenador tendré que mostrarles que si existen- Dijo el entrenador mientras daba vueltas y se detenía apuntando a Asuto, Mansaku y Hiura.

-Entonces como entrenamiento extra, ustedes tendrán que ir al restaurante de Ke Lon para entregarle una carta de mi parte- Dijo el entrenador

-Pero entrenador…- Dijo Mansaku

-Eso ni siquiera es un entrenamiento- Dijo Hiura

-Jo jo no se preocupen no está tan lejos- Dijo el entrenador sacándole unas gotas de sudor a los chicos pero de repente deja de reír para quedarse serio y mirar fijamente a los chicos.

-Ademas, las nietas de Ke Lon son realmente unas jovencitas muy hermosas - Dijo el entrenador causando que Asuto y Mansaku se sonrojen levemente y sacándole una gota de sudor a todos los demas.

-Bueno entonces ¿que esperan? _Let's go- _Dijo el entrenador empujando a los chicos afuera del campo y les daba un una hoja con un mapa.

-Suerte Minna~- Decía el entrenador mientras agostaba su mano.

-Bueno supongo que no tenemos otra opción que ir- Dijo Mansaku ajustándose la gorra

-Si, entreguemos esta carta rápido- Dijo Hiura ministrando la carta

-Vamos chicos no será tan malo, podremos comer auténtica comida China- Contestó Asuto con una cara embozada y derramando saliva al imaginarse todos los platillos que podría comer, sacándole a sus amigos una sonrisa.

-Bueno que estamos esperando, vamos!-

-Si!-

Los chicos estaban algo perdidos gracias al horrible mapa que le dio el entrenador, que solo tiene un par de líneas y el dibujo de un restaurante llamado Nekohanten pero aún no lo encuentran.

-¿Por qué el entrenador no sabe escribir un mapa?- Se quejaba Mansaku mientras giraba el mapa de un lado a otro mientras intentaba entender el significado del mapa.

-Bueno fue nuestra culpa por confiar en el mapa del entrenador- Contestó Hiura intentando tranquilizar a Mansaku.

-¿Dónde estará el Nekohanten?- Se quejaba Asuto mientras suspiraban todos.

-¿Están buscando el Nekohanten? Nosotras los podemos llevar-

-Eh?!- contestaron todos volteando hacia la voz misteriosa.

Eran 2 niñas de 13 años que vestían ropas chinas, una de ellas tiene el cabello largo verde con ojos del mismo color usaba una camisa y pantalón tipo chino de color verde menta con dibujos de flores rosas, pero lo que llama la atención de ella es que tiene la cabeza algo grande en proporción a su cuerpo.

La otra chica tiene el cabello largo color naranja y con los ojos color chocolate usaba igualmente una camisa y pantalón tipo chino de color rosa con flores amarillas y en sus labios tiene un toque de labial rosa dándole un aire de madurez a pesar de verse tan joven.

-Pero ¿como saben donde está ese restaurante?- Pregunto Mansaku a las 2 niñas que solo los miraban.

-Nosotras vivimos ahí- Contestó la chica con cabello naranja

-Oh! Entonces son las nietas de…Cologne- Contestó dudoso Asuto

Las niñas se le quedaron mirando de forma molesta haciendo que Asuto que preocupara por a ver dicho algo malo.

-Se pronuncia Ke Lun y si, es nuestra abuelita- Contestó la chica de cabello verde

-¿Qué quieren con nuestra abuelita?- Pregunto la chica del cabello naranja mirándolos con sospecha.

-No No, no es nada malo se los aseguro, solamente queríamos entregar una carta de nuestro entrenador a su abuela- Dijo Asuto agitando los brazos con una risa nerviosa.

-Es cierto, no es nada raro – Conesto Hiura calmado.

Las chicas se quedaron mirando a los chicos fijamente para después sonreír.

-Entonces sígannos no creerán hacer esperar a la abuelita – Dijo la chica de cabello verde

-Gracias, por cierto ¿Cómo se llaman?- Pregunto Asuto mientras seguían a las chicas que los guiaban a hacia su destino.

-Yo soy Sandersonia- Dijo la chica de cabello verde con una sonrisa tierna

-Y yo soy Marigold- Dijo la chica de cabello naranja con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sus nombres no suenan muy chinos- Dijo Mansaku con duda

-Bueno según nuestra_ Nee-Chan_ nuestros nombres viene de la Amazonas- Contestó con un dedo en la barbilla mirando al cielo Sardersonia.

-Nuestros nombres son extranjeros por una isla que visitó nuestra abuelita en su juventud, creo que se llama _isla kuja _**(pequeña referencia a sus orígenes en once Piece)- **contestó Marigold cerrando los ojos con un tono serio.

-Ohhh- Contestaron los chicos sorprendidos por que esperaban que todas tuvieran nombres chinos (_difíciles de pronunciar_).

Los chicos siguieron caminando mientras charlaban un poco con las chicas, aún que al principio las chicas estaba algo recias a platicar con los chicos pero después de un rato se sometieron cómodas para paralizar con ellos.

-Bueno ya llegamos-Dijeron al unísono las hermanas

Frente a ellos se encontraba un restaurante normal con un estilo chino-japonés.

Las hermanas se encargaron de abrir la puerta corrediza.

-Bienvenidos a Nekohante,¿En que puedo serviles?- Dijo una hermosa chica de cabello largo hasta la cintura negro y unos ojos azules que les sonreía con amabilidad haciendo que resaltara más su belleza. La hermosa chica traía un vestido tipo chino de color rojo con dibujos de flores amarillas que le llegaba 10 dedos arriba de la rodilla que abrazaba su cuerpo como si de una 2 piel se tratare resaltando sus caderas anchas, su pequeña cintura y sus enormes pechos.

Los chicos estaban sonrojados por tener enfrente a semejante belleza exótica pero el más sonrojado era Mansaku que no dejaba de verla como si fuera una diosa en la tierra.

_-¿Qué me pasa? Mi corazón empieza a latir más rápido, nunca había visto una chica más hermosa que ella-_Pensaba Mansaku mientras todos su cara se ponía roja sin dejar de mirar a la chica enfrente suyo y cuando su vista bajó hacia su cuerpo siento que le salía humo por las orejas de tan caliente que sentía la cara.

Asuto y Hiura estaba igual de sonrojados aún que no tanto al nivel de su amigo, pero no era para menos la chica que tenían enfrente era muy hermosa.

_-Ara_ pero son ustedes pequeñas ¿ya volvieron de comprar las cosas?- Pregunto la chica de ojos azules mientras miraba a las 2 chicas que traían una bolsa

-Si Diana Ne-Chan- Contestaron las 2 al mismo tiempo

-Bueno llévenselo a la abuela mientras yo abriendo a estos clientes- Dijo la azabache con una sonrisa tranquila mientras volteaba a ver a los chicos haciendo que salten de su shock recordando porque venían al restaurante.

-E..en realidad venimos para ver a su abuela se..señorita- Dijo tartamudeando Asuto aún con sonrojo adornado sus mejillas mientras intentaba parecer seguro frente a una chica tan guapa.

-¿Con la abuela? No es común que unos chicos tan jóvenes visiten a nuestra abuelita ¿Por qué sería?- Pregunto la chica intrigada poniendo las manos en jarras mirando con curiosidad a los chicos haciendo que se puesieran más nerviosos por la mirada fija de la chica.

-En realidad venimos de parte del entrenador Zhao Jinyun para entregarle una carta a cologne- Dijo Hiura con calma pero sin quitarse un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas

-¿Enserio?- Dijo la ojo azul con curiosidad

-S…SI…Venimos a entregar una carta- Dijo Mansaku firme como militar, con los brazos rectos a los lados y con un un sonrojo en su cara pero sin ver a la chica enfrente suyo.

-Entonces pasen y siéntanse cómodos mientras traigo a mi abuelita- Dijo mientras los guiaba a una mesa para que se sentaran

-Sardesonia! Marigol! Atiendan a los clientes mientras voy con al abuela- les presento la chicas sus hermanas

-Si Ne-chan-

Las pequeñas agarraron sus mandiles y se pusieron a atender a los clientes dejando a los chicos solos para hablar.

-Entonces es cierto- Dijo de la nada Hiura ya sin el sonrojo en su cara mientas se cruzaba los brazos y miraba hacia el techo pensativo

-¿De que hablas Hiura?- Pregunto Asuto mientras Mansaku también lo miraba intrigado

-Pues lo que dijo el entrenador sobre las nietas de Cologne que son muy hermosas- Dijo Hiura levantado su Ledo como si afirmara el echo.

-EHH! –

-Bu…bueno s…si- Dijo Mansaku ajustándose la gorra intentando esconder su sonrojo al recordar a la chica de cabezo negro que lo dejó tan embobado

-Claro que son hermosas, son mis queridas nietas jojojo- Dijo una voz femenina

Los chicos se sorprendieron por la nueva voz volteando a ver el origen de la voz, viendo que estaba una anciana de cabello largo hasta el suelo color blanco, con la cara muy arrugada parecida a un sapo y de un tamaño muy pequeño que se sostenía de un bastón de madera, que era acompañada de la chica de cabello negro

-Entonces jóvenes me dijeron que me buscaban ¿En que puedo ayudarles?- pregunto la anciana

-¿Usted es Cologne?- pregunto Asuto

-Se pronuncia Ke Lun pero entiendo que los extranjeros no puedan pronunciar correctamente nuestros nombres, si soy yo- respondió la anciana

-Hola venimos de parte del entrenador Zhao Jinyun para entregarle una carta de su parte- Contestó Asuto mientras daba una pequeña reverencia hacia Cologne

-Oh el pequeño Zhao los envío en vez de venir el, típico de el- Suspiro Cologne como si estuviera acostumbrada a que esas cosas pasaran

-El entrenador dijo que le diéramos esto- Dijo Hiura mientras entregaba la carta a Cologne mientras ella lo tomó y empezó a leer

—Vaya vaya el pequeño Zhao me sigue sorprendiendo a pesar de los años- constesto cologne

-¿Qué dice la carta abuelita?-pregunto la chica de cabello negro

-Para explicar el contenido de la carta debemos esperar a tus otras hermanas para que también escuchen esto pero por ahora- voltio a ver a los chicos fijamente- Veo que tendrán que esperar un poco más para irse qué tal si comen algo lo paga la casa-

-Enserio Cologne-san?- preguntaron todos hacia la anciana

-Jojojo claro que si jóvenes, ustedes deben comer para que tenga la suficiente energía para su próximo partido me equivoco?-

-Bueno si pero…- intentó alegar Mansaku

-Sin pero niño comerán y punto final, no se preocupen que mi comida es deliciosa y mis meseras apartes de muy bonitas son muy serviciales verdad Dianna?- contesto la anciana haciendo que que la mencionada Dianna se sonroje levemente y hacienta con la cabeza.

-Bueno pidan lo que quieran que yo regresare a la cocina- y con eso se fue saltando en su bastón hacia la cocina dejando a los chicos y a la chica mirándola alejarse.

-Bueno en ese caso déjenme tomar su pedido chicos- Dijo Dianna con una sonrisa y sacando su libreta y lápiz

-Bueno a mi me das un plato de ramen por favor- Dojo Hiura con tranquilidad

-A mi un arroz frito con bollos por favor- Dijo Asuto

-Bueno y tu que quieres? Chico de la gorra- pregunto la chica mirando con curiosidad al chico que se tapaba la cara con la gorra y no volteaba a verla, causándole un descontento.

-S-si yo quiero unos camarones fritos – contesto algún Mansaku pero sin dejar de mirar a otro lado

-En un momento regreso con sus ordenes chicos-

-Mucha gracias etto… disculpa no sé tu nombre- dDijo Asuto rascándose atrás de la cabeza con algo de pena

Con una sonrisa que sacó un pequeño sonrojo a los chicos conesto – Me llamó Dianna Prince pero pueden decirme solo Dianna-**(Ese es el nombre de civil de la Wonder woman)** contestó mientras se alejaba .

Después de un rato Diana les trago su comida Después de un rato Diana les trago su comida, el cual Asuto no perdió el tiempo y empezó a comérselo como si ultima comida fuera sacándole unas gotas de sudor a Dianna y sus amigos siguieron comiendo la deliciosa comida.

-Esta muy bueno todo- Dijo Asuto con la boca llena

-Si, ojalá le pudiera llevar a mi abuela un poco- Contestó Hiura pensando en su querida abuela

-Y tu Mansaku ¿Qué te parece la comida?- Pregunto Asuto hacia uno de sus mejor amigos

-…- No contestó nada mientras miraba fijamente la pared con una mirada melancólica y recargando su cara con una mano

-Mansaku!-

-Ah? Oh, disculpe chicos me quede pensando ¿Qué decían?- Salió de su ensoñación para voltear a ver a sus amigos

-Te estábamos hablando pero no nos hiciste caso- Cuestionó Hiura

-Si,¿en que estás pensando?- Dijo Asuto

La pregunta causó que Mansaku diera un pequeño brinco para después sonrojarse mientras se ajustaba la gorra intentando ocultar su cara.

-Nada solo estaba pensando en nuestro próximo partido, no se preocupen-

-Mmm que sospechoso- Dijo Hiura con sospecha mirando fijamente a su amigo que se supo nerviosos

-Pero que piensas Hiura, solo estaba pensando en nuestros siguientes contrincantes no pienses nada raro-

-Are~, será que nuestro amigo estaba pensando en cierta mesera-

-Ehh! Mansaku te gusta Dianna-san?- Pregunto Asuto haciendo que el mencionado se atragantara con su saliva mientras que se sonrojara más fuerte.

-¡¿Pero que tonterías están diciendo?! Apenas la conozco sería raro- Dijo Mansaku con la cara roja

-Ara~ Mansaku estás todo rojo acaso dimos en el clavo?- Se burlaba Hiura mientras Asuto se reía contra su mano haciendo que el mencionado se ponga mas rojo por furia que por vergüenza que intentaba callarlos antes que la Dianna los escuchara y pensara mal de él.

Mientras sucedía el juego de los chicos escucharon que se abría la puerta haciendo que voltearan a ver por mera curiosidad quien entró.

En la entrada del restaurante se encontraban 2 chicas, una de ellas tiene el cabello largo hasta la cintura con dos bollos en la cabeza y 2 mechones enmarcando su rostro asegurado con un par dé cascabeles de adorno, traía un vestido tipo chino color rosa con flores azules que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo con zapatos de piso del mismo color.

La otra chica que era un poco más alta que su acompañante tiene el cabello negro lacio llegando hasta su cintura con unos mechones cortos que enmarca su cara con unos aretes con forma de serpientes doradas, traía un vestido chino color morado que le llegaba hasta los tobillos pero con una abertura en la pierna izquierda mostrando su lechosa y duerme pierna y traía zapatos de piso color negros.

Las 2 chicas tiene cuerpos esculturales mientras la de cabello azul tiene un cuerpo fabuloso la de cabello negro con aretes de serpiente tiene una cintura más pequeña que su compañera haciendo resaltar más su enormes pechos y caderas, parecían modelos haciendo sonrojar a todos sin importar si eran hombre o mujeres.

Diana que estaba sirviéndoles a una pareja vio la conmoción y sin sorprenderse volteó hacia la entrada con una sonrisa hacia las chicas.

-Hermanas! Que bueno que ya llegaron, la abuela quiere hablar con nosotras- Dijo Dianna sorprendiendo a los chicos. Las hermanas le sonrieron mientras entraban al restaurante.

-Para que quiere vernos la abuelita?- Pregunto la chica de cabello azul con curiosidad mientras caminaba hacia Dianna.

-Si es para regañarnos por llegar tarde no quiero ir- Se cruzo de batazos la chica de aretes de serpiente levantando la barbilla con indignación sacándole una sonrisa a su hermana de cabello azul.

-Pues el regaño sería solo para ti, tu fuiste la que tardó mirando esos vestidos en el aparador- Dijo la chica de cabello azul cerrando los ojos mientras sonreía con burla

-Pues tu también te tardaste en por esta viendo el puesto de collares -Respondió la chica de aretes de serpiente con molestia haciendo que su hermana también se enojara

-Que dijiste _Hebi-baka- _Dijo mientras levantaba sus puños y le salía una bendita en su frente

-Lo que escuchaste _Shampoo – _Dijo con burla la chica de cabello negro

-Argh! No me fijas haci- Las 2 chicas se miraban con cara de enojo sacando rayos por los ojos

Su pequeña pelea le sacó una gota de sudor a Dianna que solo se limitó a mirarlas con pena. La pelea fue interrumpida por un bastonazo en la cabeza de cada una de parte de la abuela.

-Auch! Abuelita ¿Por qué nos pegas?- Se quejó la chica de cabello azul mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-Abuela ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ya estás senil?- Se quejó mientras se sobada la cabeza la chica de aretes de serpiente mirando con enojo a Cologne.

-Ustedes 2 dejen de comportarse como unas chiquillas si no quieren que las trate como unas-Regaño Cologne a las 2 chicas

-Perdón abuela- Dijeron al unísono las chicas mientras se seguían sonando la cabeza.

Cologne suspiró con cansancio mientras voltio a ver la mesa donde estaban las chicos.

-Niñas vengan-Ordenó Cologne, sus nietas obedecieron más que nada para que no las volviera a golpear su abuela mientras Dianna terminó de atender a los clientes para seguir a su abuela.

Los chicos que estaba atentos mirando todo los sucesos que pasaron se dieron cuento que era hora de hablar sobre la carta del entrenador, aún que seguían algo embobados por la belleza de las chicas aún que intentaron tranquilizarse.

-Bueno niñas, siéntense que debo decirles algo importante- Dijo Cologne hacia sus nietas haciendo que se sentaran del otro lado de los chicos curiosas.

-¿Qué pasa abuela? ¿Quiénes son ellos?- Pregunto la de cabello azul mirando con sospecha a los chicos haciéndolos sentir algo incómodos

-No serán otros idiotas que quieren hacernos modelos, No nos interesa!- Dijo la de aretes de serpiente gritando lo último golpeando sus palmas en la mesa

-Silenció Hancock! Shan Pu! Que lo que voy a decir les importa a todos ustedes- Dijo Cologne con firmeza haciendo que se callaran rápidamente.

-Bueno verán niñas estos chicos son talentosos jugadores de fútbol que quieren llegar a participar en el próximo FFI y su entrenador es mi antiguo amigo el pequeño Zhao Jiyung que se encuentra en esta ciudad- Explicó Cologne

-Pero…¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotras? No sabemos jugar fútbol- Contesnto Dianna con duda mientras sus hermanas asentían con la cabeza

-Pues la carta que me trajeron estos jóvenes tiene una petición que tiene que ver con nosotras,Verán niños yo estoy entrenada con antiguas técnicas de combate chinas que me e encargado de pasar a la siguiente generación que son mis nietas por eso todas en esta familia están más que calificadas en combate- Dijo mirando a los chicos que estaban sorprendidos

-Y por lo que me dice la carta ustedes se enfrentarán a muchos equipos más fuertes y capaces que su nivel actual, por eso el entrenador me pidió que los entrenara- dijo Cologne sacando miradas de sorpresa por toda la mesa

-¡Que!-Dijeorn todos

-Se que es sorprendente pero déjenme explicarles, ustedes deben entrar en un entrenamiento especializado en fortalecer su cuerpo como su mente y yo soy la indicada pero no puedo hacerlo-

-Porque?-

-Tengo que cuidar a mis nietas más pequeñas mientras abriendo el restaurante por eso no tendría tiempo que entrenarlos adecuadamente-

-Pero usted puede a ayudarnos a mejorar, talvez si la ayudamos pueda tener tiempo- Dijo Asuto buscando una solución

-Aun que agradezco tu ayuda no debes preocuparte porque las que van ayudarlos serán mis nietas- Dijo con calma sin inmutarse al shock que provocó

-Pero abuela nosotras no sabemos nada de fútbol- Dijo preocupada Dianna

-Si y como podrías cuidar el restaurante sin nosotras?- Dijo la chica de cabello azul

-Realmente estás senil abuela ¿Cómo se te ocurre acudir a la ayuda de un hombre que no conocemos?- Dijo la de aretes de serpiente indignada por tener que ayudar a un hombre desconocido.

Mientras las chicas estaban conmocionadas los chicos estaban en shock por lo dicho, no entendían por qué su entrenador ocupaba que unas meseras los ayudaran a entrenar.

-Diculpe Cologne-san pero esto debe ser un error- Dijo Hiura con simpleza sin notar que sus palabras empezaron hacer que las hermanas les saliera una vena en la cabeza.

-Sin ofender pero ocupamos ayuda de alguien que sepa lo que hacemos y sus nietas no sabrían cómo ayudarnos-Dijo Mansaku sin notar que las chicas ya estaban temblando de ira por su respuesta.

-Si, disculpe pero queremos ayuda de alguien que sepa lo que está haciendo, sin ofender- Dijo Asuto sin pensar que esas palabras detonaron la furia de las chicas.

Las chicas se levantaron abruptamente golpeando la mesa con sus palomas mientras salían auras de batalla encima de ellas, asustando a los chicos sin saber porque se pusieron tan enojadas.

-Que no somos capaces de enseñarles?! No nos subestimes!- Dijo Dianna indignada

-Si Nosotras somos más que capaces de enseñarles algo tan fácil como el fútbol- Dijo la chica de cabello azul con arrogancia haciendo que los chicos se sintieran onfendidos por subestimar su deporte favorito

-Como se atreven a desechar nuestra ayuda con nosotras entrenalados ganarían ese estupido concurso- Contestó con decepción la de aretes haciendo enojar mas a los chicos.

-Suficiente!, niñas pidan disculpas por insultar el futobol de estos niños y ustedes-voltéanos a ver a los hombres- También discúlpese por subestimar a mis nietas- Ordeno la anciana

Los 2 bandos no querían dar su brazo a torcer pero la mirada fuerte de Cologne los hizo cambiar de opinión dándose un leve "Perdón" haciendo suspirar a Cologne con cansancio.

-Jóvenes como ustedes están tan preocupados porque mis nietas no saben de fútbol ¿Qué tal si hacemos un intercambio?-Todos miraron confundidos a Cologne

-Ustedes le enseñarán a mi nietas a jugar fútbol mientras ellas los entrenarán para ser más fuertes ¿Qué les parece?-

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos mirándose unos a otros sorprendidos, ¿sería buena idea? Tal vez solo deban arriesgarse para saberlo.

-Creo que es buena idea- Dijo Dianna sorprendiendo a todos

-Pero hermana..,- Alegaron sus hermanas para Dianna levantó la mano pienso silencio.

-Pero nada hermanas, creo que será genial aprender fútbol y ayudarlos a mejorar, recuerden que son los favoritos de la ciudad, sería bueno para todos- Explico con calma Dianna

Las hermanas se miraban una ala otra con duda pero ver los ojos emocionados de Dianna las hizo cambiar de opinión

-Esta bien lo haremos- Dijeron las 2 resignadas

-Y ustedes que dicen chicos? ¿Quieren hacerlo?- Pregunto Dianna con una sonrisa hacia los chicos haciéndoles pensar aún que a Mansaku le sacó un sonrojó

-Claro, cualquiera que quiera aprender sobre fútbol será bienvenido al equipo- Dijo Asuto con emoción

-Si lo dice Asuto entonces yo también lo apoyó- Dijo Hiura

-Creo que será una buena idea aprender sus técnicas-Dijo Mansaku con una sonrisa

-Entonces está decidido, mañana empezarán con sus entrenamientos mientras ustedes aprenden a jugar-

-Pero a quien te ayudará a cuidar el restaurante?-

-No se preocupen su hermana mayor vendrá a cubrirlas igual que las niñas- Conesto Cologne

-Entonces está decidido mañana vendrán a la secundaria Raimon para que conozcan a todos para empezar el entrenamiento- Declaró Asuto mientras asentían sus amigos

-Muy bien- Dijo Shan Pu

-Tch no tengo de otra, esta bien hagámoslo- Dijo Hancock con algo de molestia

Todos están contentos con la solución haciendo que la abuela sonría pero poniéndose algo sería al pensar en la carta.

_-Aún que todo haya acabado bien no estoy segura con lo demás que me pediste pequeño Zhao, espero que estés seguro de lo que quieres hacer y como guiarás a los chicos hacia tu meta- _Penso la abuela siendo sacado de sus pensamientos por los chicos que se estaban levantando para retirarse.

-Muchas gracias por la comida estaba realmente deliciosa- Se inclinó Asuto hacia la abuela

-Cierto pero esta bien no pagar me siento algo mal por eso- Pregunto Mansaku algo preocupado

-No te preocupes niño, esto va por cuenta de la casa y ya váyanse que se les hará tarde- Dijo Cologne

-Cierto pero nunca supe sus nombres-Dijo Hiura dirigiéndose a las chicas que lo miraron curiosas

-Si, si vamos a empezar a entrenar debemos presentarnos yo soy Inamori Asuto un gusto- Se presento

-Yo soy Kirina Hiura un placer-

-Y yo soy Mansaku Yuuichirou un gusto-

-Bueno en ese caso ya saben mi nombre- Dijo Dianna

-Yo soy Shan Pu- Con una sonrisa.

La única que faltaba era la chica de cabello largo que no quería presentarse pero la mirada de sus hermanas la hizo suspirar y mirar a los chicos.

-Yo soy Boa Hancock que no se les olvide- Dijo haciendo una pose rara **( Solo busquen la pose de Hancock one Piece)** sacando gotas de sudor a los presentes.

-Bueno será mejor que nos retiremos, muchas gracias por todo Cologne-san-

-Esta bien niños, pueden quitar el honorífico- Dijo la abuela- Tengan cuidado-

Los chicos fueron despedidos por la abuela y las chicas , bueno solo Hancock no se despidió pero no les importó.

Cuando se fueron todos los clientes y era hora de cerrar se podía ver en un cuarto a 3 chicas en sus futones platicando.

-Chicas no están emocionadas por mañana porque yo si- Dijo Dianna

-Si creo que será divertido conocer nuevas personas- Dijo Shampo con alegria haciendo sonreír a Dianna

-JA, no creo que esos débiles puedan enseñarnos algo a nosotras-

-Pero Hancock..

-Pero nada recuerden que no debemos confiar en los hombres sean jóvenes o no, ellos solo serán una pérdida de tiempo entendieron?- Dijo Hancock con seriedad

Shampo y Dianna suspiraron y asintieron haciendo que su hermana les sonriera levemente.

-No se preocupen chicas yo siempre las protegeré de los hombres- Dijo Hancock

-Esta bien hermana-

-Ahora duérmanse que ya es tarde- Declaró su hermana mientras todas se tapaban y cerraban los ojos, menos una

-_Talvez estos chicos sean diferentes, tal vez podamos ser amigos, no creo que sean tan malos como dice Hancock sobre todo ese chico de gorra, tenía una mirada gentil, peor que pienso!? Debo dormirme ya-Pensó mientras Agitaba la cabeza para después calmarse-Con que fútbol, realmente será muy interesante mañana- Pensó Dianna mirando la luna._

Y mientras todos estaba dormidos no sospechaban que de echo el día de mañana sería un día lleno de emociones, pero sobre todo sería el inicio donde se marca el destino del fútbol y el naciente de una nueva leyenda en el campo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bueno hasta aquí el primer capituló de mi multi-crossover de One Piece con las hermanas Boa, Ranma ½ con varios personajes, Wonder Woman con Dianna Prince y con El discípulo**

**Más fuerte Kenichi con personajes que en capítulos futuros verán.**

**Si quieren darse una imagen sobre cómo son los perosonajes busquen sus nombres en Google para que se den una idea.**

**Espero les guste nenes~**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

.

Era un día hermoso en la cuidad Inazuma, los pájaros cantaban y la gente se preparan para salir a trabajar o en este caso ir a la escuela.

En la residencia de Yone-san, los chicos seguían dormidos disfrutando de sus tranquilos sueños; pero había uno de ellos que no tenía unos sueños tan "tranquilos". En el cuarto de Asuto y Mansaku, este último no dejaba de moverse en su cama con algunas gotas de sudor, ¿Qué estará soñando el tranquilo jugador para tenerlo tan tenso? Para eso debemos echar un vistazo a su sueño.

_En la mente de Mansaku._

_-¿Ya es de día- Dijo mientras se levantaba para salirse de la cama pero un peso extra no lo dejó moverse._

_-Eh?!- A su lado se podía ver un bulto que se apoyaba en su pecho, asustado levantó la sábana para encontrarse una chica en camisón que se apoyaba en su pecho como almohada para dormir._

_-¡¿Q-que?!-Gritó mientras toda la sangre de su cuerpo se fue a su cara haciéndola de color rojo._

_Su grito despertó a la chica que poco a poco empezó a levantarse pero sin alejarse de él._

_-¿Por qué gritas? Es muy temprano- Dijo mientras se tallaba los ojos sin preocupación._

_-¿Pero qué haces en mi cama?!- Dijo mientras intentaba separase de la chica pero sin éxito pues la chica lo abrazó haciéndolo tirar, quedando ella encima de él._

_-¿Cómo que por qué? Si me invitaste a dormir, eres un olvidadizo- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras sus brazos se encontraban alrededor de su cuello._

_El podría sentir todo su curvilíneo cuerpo pegado al suyo haciéndole consciente de las diferencias que tiene el cuerpo de una mujer al de un hombre, esas ideas no lo ayudaban a calmar su rostro y mucho menos calmar cierta parte que también se quería "levantar"._

_-Pero ¿Quién eres señorita?- Dijo nerviosos intentando quítasela de encima_

_-Ya me olvidaste? Entonces ocupas que te recuerde quien soy, Yuuichi- Exclamo para empezar acercarse a su boca para besarlo._

_Mansaku la miro con sorpresa y al ver su rostro se dio cuenta que esos ojos azules le eran conocidos, era ella, la chica del restaurante._

_-Dianna…-Fue silenciado por los labios de la mencionada. Nunca había besado a una chica y mucho menos había tenido una chica encima suyo en su cama pero aún que él tenía una voz en su cabeza que le decía que se alejara, una voz más fuerte le decía que siguiera besándola, tal vez fue la voz de la pubertad que al fin hizo su aparición de su vida y él no iba a callarla._

_Dianna se separó de Mansaku para dejar un rastro de saliva entre sus bocas jadeantes, tenían los ojos vidriosos y las mejillas sonrojadas._

_-Mansaku despierta-_

_-Eh?-_

_-Mansaku despierta-_

-Mansaku ¡Despierta!- Dijo un animado Asuto desde arriba de la litera a su amigo.

Mansaku se despertó levantándose tan rápido que se golpeó la cabeza con la litera soltando un gemido de dolor que preocupó a Asuto.

-¿Estas bien? Estabas haciendo ruidos raros y pensé que tenías una pesadilla- Dijo Asuto mirando con preocupación a su amigo.

Al principio Mansaku no sabia a que se refería su amigo hasta que le llegaron flashbacks del sueño que estaba teniendo. Toda su sangre se fue directo a su cara haciéndolo parecer un lindo tomate avergonzado.

-_¿Como pude tener ese sueño con una chica que acabó de conocer? ¡Que vergüenza!-_

-Entonces vamos a desayunar rápido si no llegaremos tarde- Salto de la litera de arriba cayendo de pie; listo para desayunar, miro a su amigo para que imitara su gesto y se levantara para ir a comer y aún que nuestro chico de gorra favorito salió de su ensoñación y estaba listo para acompañar a su amigo no recordó que es un hombre pasando por la pubertad y al tener sueños tan "vividos" no puedes salir sin que _algo _se levante.

El chico de gorra se dio cuenta que no se podía parar y con un sonrojo en su cara se sentó cruzando sus piernas intentando tapar su entrepierna.

-Tu adelántate Asuto en un momento te alcanzo- Seguía cruzado de piernas mirando hacia la pared con toda la vergüenza del mundo.

-¿Seguro? No te vez bien-

-Si, tengo que hacer algo primero-

-Pero…-

-Asuto ya vete ¡por favor!- Pidió ya con un tono de súplica su amigo.

Asuto no tuvo más opción que irse dejando solo por fin a Mansaku, este soltó un suspiro y volteó hacia abajo mirando esa cosa erguida. A un que el sabía que no era la primera vez que le pasaba eso, era la primera vez que soñaba con una chica en específico, siempre eran mujeres sin cara y al despertar se le pasaba la emoción del sueño pero extrañamente no dejaba de pensar en el beso que se dio con Dianna y el sentimiento de anhelo que le dejó.

-_¿Por qué no dejó de pensar en ella? Es muy irrespetuoso pensar pensar de esa forma en una chica, pero no me puedo calmar- _Suspiró- _Tendré que tomar una ducha muy helada- _Dijo para levantarse e ir al baño agradeciendo usar pantalones tan holgados como pijamada.

Cuando Mansaku bajo ya vestido y con la mente más tranquila, miro que la mayoría de sus amigos seguían desayunando mientras algunos conversaban. Asuto al ver a su amigo al fin listo sonrió y le pregunto.

-¡Mansaku! Que bueno que ya llegaste, tardaste demasiado- Comentó sin preocupación y con la sonrisa que lo caracteriza pero sin darse cuenta que su amigo se sonrojo ligeramente al recordar su larga ducha por culpa de que _cierta cosa_ que no se calmaba.

-Si, disculpa por no levantarme rápido es que tenía mucho sueño-Mintio Mansaku mientras se sentaba en la mesa para empezar a desayunar.

Todos siguieron desayunando sin tomarle mucha importancia a la conversación anterior, todos estaban en su mundo; hasta que a cierto sempai se le ocurrió comentar sobre la aventura de nuestro trío de amigos.

-Oigan ayer ¿fueron al restaurante que les dijo el entrenador?- Dijo Gojin haciendo que todos recordaran lo sucedido ayer.

-Cierto tuvieron que ir chicos- Comentó Norika tocándose la barbilla pensativa

-Si, ¿Pudieron llegar? Porque los mapas del entrenador no son los mejores que digamos- Comentó Hanta

-En realidad una de las nietas de la amiga del entrenador nos guió hacia el restaurante- Respondió Asuto con calma

-Si, sin su ayuda nunca hubiéramos encontrado el restaurante- Dijo Hiura con una sonrisa

-Ohh entonces conocieron a las nietas que mencionó el entrenador- Dijo de forma algo picara Gojin, haciendo sonrojar a los mencionados.

-B…bueno las chicas que nos ayudaron eran las hermanas más jóvenes pero si, las vimos- Respondio Asuto algo nervioso por la insinuación que su amigo están haciendo.

-Eso quiere decir que conocieron a las nietas que mencionó el entrenador- Dijo Michinari con curiosidad

-Si las conocimos-Dijo Hiura

-Aún que no hablamos mucho con ellas, se veían simpáticas-Dijo Asuto

En ese momento Gojin se acerco sus amigos para rodearlos del brazo y con una sonrisa tonta acompañada de un ligero sonrojo les preguntó

-Entonces ¿Conocieron a chicas guapas?-

La pregunta sacó recuerdos a los 3 haciéndoles recordar la belleza de las hermanas sacándoles un sonrojo; pero el más afectado fue Mansaku, que al recordar a Diana tuvo que recordar el sueño que lo hizo levantarse tan tarde, sacándole un sonrojo más fuerte que tuvo que tapar con su gorra en un intento para disimularlo, lastima que los demás se dieron cuenta a tiempo.

-Ah~ Mansaku está sonrojado puede ser que ¿se enamoró de una de las nietas?- Dijo burlesco Gojin

-Kyaaa, que romántico- Contestó Norika meciéndose con las manos en las mejillas y una sonrisa boba

-No es lo que piensan- Intentó alegar Mansaku pero no se veía intimidante con el sonrojo que adornaba su cara

-¿A si?, enronces porque estás tan rojo~- Le respondió Gojin con astucia

-Bueno yo…-

-¿Es cierto? Te gusta alguien?- pregunto con curiosidad Asuto hacia su amigo

-De seguro fue Diana, fue la chica que más estabas mirando- Dijo Hiura con su sombrero de detective

-Ehh! Estas enamorado Mansaku?- Dijo Asuto sorprendido

-¿Ya la invitaste a salir?-

-¿Le declaraste tu amor?- Dijo Norika agarrandose las mejillas sonrojadas y con una sonrisa de ensoñación

Todos estaba haciéndole burla al pobre chico de gorra que solo se encogía de la vergüenza, el no estaba acostumbrado a tanta antencion mucho menos que hablaran sobre su nula vida amorosa, lo hacían sentir incómodo y un poco irritado.

-¡Sufiente! Dejen de decir tonterías que se nos hará tarde para ir a la escuela- Exclamo Mansaku con irritación pero sin verse intimidante por la cara toda roja que llevaba.

Todos dejaron el tema aún lado para no irritar más a su amigo aún que no olvidarían el tema tan fácilmente pero por ahora solo se enfocarían en terminar su comida. Al terminar de alistarse todos partieron hacia la Secundaria Raimon para iniciar otra jornada estudiantil.

Después de terminar las clases los chicos se encontraban llenos hacia la sala de entrenamiento por órdenes del entrenador y aun que solo nuestro trío sabia la razón del porque el llamado los demás no tenían idea de lo que les esperara.

_En la sala de entrenamiento _

-Bueno chicos tengo un anuncio que decirles- Dijo el entrenador con una sonrisa- Como sabrán ayer les dije que una amiga mía se mudó reciente a Japón para poner su restaurante-

-Si lo recordamos muy bien- Murmuró Hiura mirando a Mansaku que solo se encogía

-Pues la sorpresa que tenía para ustedes era que mi amiga los ayudaría entrenar con sus técnicas ancestrales-

-Eh!-

-¿Tecnicas ancestrales?-

-¿No será una de sus bromas verdad?

-Conoce gente con técnicas tan asombrosas-

-Con esas técnicas entraremos definitivamente en el FFI-

Todos estaba entusiasmados con la idea de mejorar sus habilidades que no dejaban de hablar sobre cómo serían el entrenamiento, no notaron que 3 de los chicos no estaban sorprendidos como los demás.

-Ejem!- Llamando la atención de los chicos el entrenador

-Bueno como decía, ese se supone que era el plan inicial y por eso mandé a Asuto, Hiura y Mansaku a visitar a Cologne- apuntando a los chicos- Pero no podrá entrenarlos Cologne como teníamos planeado

-Eh?!-

-Entonces ¿ para que nos llamo?-Haizaki

-Tranquilos dejen que los chicos expliquen lo que les dijo Cologne- El entrenador les hizo señas para que pasaran al frente a explicar, haciendo que ellos se levantaran para tomar su lugar a un lado de él.

-Pues conocimos a la abuela Cologne y nos explicó que no pude venir ella a entrenarnos porque debe cuidar su restaurante y a sus nietas más pequeñas- Dijo Hiura

Todos tenían cara de decepción y uno que otro soltaba suspiros.

-Pero no se preocupen que nos dio una solución-

-¿Cuál solución Asuto?- Pregunto Norika

-Verán la abuela tiene unas nietas que son de nuestra edad e hicimos una puesta con ellas- Dijo Mansaku

-¿Qué tipo de apuesta?-

-Tranquilos, es que las nietas nos van a entrenar y a cambio nosotros les enseñaremos todo sobre el fútbol- Explicó Hiura con calma. Todos explotaron

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No saben jugar fútbol!- Todos gritaron en una mezcla de indignación y confusión.

-Quieren enseñarnos algo que no ellas saben, es una completa tontería- Dijo haizaki cruzandose los brazos mientras los demás asentían con la cabeza.

-No podemos estar perdiendo nuestro tiempo en enseñarle a novatas, tenemos que entrenar para llegar a la FFI- Dijo kozomaru con molestia

-Bueno entonces porque no se lo dicen a ellas- El entrenador se acerca a la puerta para que esta se abriera mostrando a 2 chicas que se encontraban vistiendo un uniforme con una falda azul a cuadros con una blusa blanca con con barra amarilla con rayas naranjas y con un saco azul **(N/A Para que se den una idea del uniforme busquen joshikousei: girls high).**

Las chicas tenían una cara seria aun que la chica de cabello largo con aretes de serpiente tenía una mirada de molestia y asco, mientras que la otra solo miraba con curiosidad la sala sin percatarse de las miradas que les dirigían todos. Los chicos no dejaban de mirar a las chicas, algunos más discretos que otros, los obvios se quedaban mirandolas con la boca abierta y sonrojos en sus caras y los discretos solo miraban de reojo con un ligero sonrojo en sus caras,pues no era para menos porque hasta Anna y Tsukushi miraban con asombro a las recién llegadas.

-¡Guau! Si que son bonitas- Exclamo Hiyori con un sonrojo mientras Iwato asentía con la cabeza.

-Por primera vez el entrenador tiene razón, esas chicas son súper guapas- Dijo con alegria Gojin sin preocuparse de levantar la voz haciendo que las chica de ojos azules lo mirara fijamente haciéndolo sentir incómodo.

-Bueno chicos les presento a Diana y a su hermana Hancock aún que…¿Dónde está Shan Pu?- Dijo el entrenador mirando a todos lados intentando buscar a la más pequeña de las hermanas.

-Shan Pu fue a entregar pedidos a domicilio y dijo que llegaría algo tarde pero a tiempo para cumplir la apuesta- Contestó con calma Diana

-Ya veo, entonces- Voltea hacia los chicos- Les presento a sus entrenadoras espero que se lleven bien-

-Entrenador con todo respeto pero no creo que sea buena idea que ellas nos entrenen- Dijo Michinari

-Si ¿Qué nos podrían enseñar unas novatas? Es una pérdida de tiempo- Dijo Haizaki

Los demás asentían por lo dicho por sus compañeros, pues según ellos las hermanas no podrían enseñarles algo de utilidad. Las 2 hermana estaban enojadas por los comentarios; aún que la mayor de ellas era las más enojada, pues como se atrevían esos hombres en no aceptar su ayuda, eso es inaudito.

-Pues talvez ustedes no sean tan buenos jugadores para no saber enseñarles a una chicas a jugar- Dijo Hancock con astucia

-¡Eh! ¿Qué quieres decir?- Dijo Haizaki

-¡Ja! Lo que escuchaste o acaso ni eso puedes hacer- Contesto de forma retadora Hancock.

-¡¿Ehh?! Maldita- Gruñía Haizaki

Haizaki y Hancock lanzaban chispas con la fija mirada que sostenían; todos están algo tensos por la inminente pelea que podría suceder. Diana se acercó para quedar en medio de los 2 y sepáralos con las manos.

-¡Suficiente los dos!- Miro a su hermana- Hancock, nosotras aceptamos la apuesta y aún que no te guste debemos cumplir con nuestra palabra-

-Mph Está bien-

-Y tu- Miro a Haizaki- No subestimes nuestro entrenamiento solo porque no sabemos jugar como ustedes-

Los dos se calmaron con las palabras de Diana; quien solo suspiró bajando los brazos y mirar a todos en la sala.

-Se que todos tiene sus dudas sobre nosotras pero nosotras cumplimos nuestras promesas y espero que ustedes también y para el final del día sepa cómo jugar- Suspiró Diana para mirar a todos que asentían por sus palabras.

-Bien ¿Alguien más tiene quejas sobre el entrenamiento? O ¿ya pasamos a la accion?- Pregunto pero nadie dijo nada

-Entonces ¡empecemos!- Ánimo Diana para caminar hacia afuera siendo seguida por todos

_En la cancha _

Todos estaba afuera ansiosos por lo que les enseñarían las hermanas, o en el caso de los dudosos; el desastre que pasaría; cualquier cosa que pasara, todos estaban curiosos.

-Escuchen todos-Dijo Hancock con una mano en la cintura y un aura de liderazgo- Deben empezar con 50 vueltas a toda la cancha y después de eso harán 50 flexiones.

-Ja, suena como un simple calentamiento-Dijo Haizaki

-Suena muy fácil-Dijo Hanta

-Sabia que no fue buena idea esto- Dijo Kozomaru cruzándose de brazos.

La mayoría no estaba seguro con lo dicho por la hermanas pues ¿Cómo unas simples flexiones le ayudarían?. Hancock estaba enojada por la osadía de esos hombres en cuestionar sus palabras pero antes que pudiera reclamarles, alguien se le adelantó.

-Chicos debemos hacer lo que nos dicen-Dijo Asuto con devoción en la mirada, sorprendiendo a las hermanas.

-Ellas están dispuestas a enseñarnos y aún que tengan sus dudas debemos darles una oportunidad-

-Es cierto lo que dice Asuto-Dijo Mansaku- Yo creo que podemos aprender mucho de ellas si hacemos lo que nos piden-

Las palabras llegaron a todos, quienes asintieron y empezaron a mostrar una cara más amigable; mientras Hancock estaba sorprendida que el chico de cabello curioso fuera el primero en defenderlas, claro que estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres hicieran lo que quisiese para ganársela aun que eso nunca funcionará, pero ese chico lo hizo porque él quería ayudarlas sin recibir nada a cambio; nunca vio unos ojos tan puros en un hombre, eso hizo que sintiera un aleteo en su estómago; algo que nunca había sentido pero decidió ignorar, tal vez era hambre u algo por el estilo; aún que muy en el fondo de su mente, ella sabia que no se trataba de hambre y solo sentía que era el inicio de algo más grande, pero por ahora lo ignoraría.

-¡Entonces empezamos!-Dijo Asuto levantando el puño

-¡Si!-

Todos se pusieron a empezar hacer las vueltas a la cancha con los ánimos renovados; Hancock seguí inmersa en sus pensamientos por lo que no hizo mucho caso a lo que hacían los chicos, pero la que si miraba con curiosidad era Diana. Tsukushi miro a las hermanas muy hundidas en sus pensamientos y como parte de su personalidad amistosa se les acerco.

-Hola ustedes son Diana y Hancock ¿ Verdad?-

-Si y tu ¿Cómo te llamas?- respondió Diana

-Yo soy Tsukushi y ella es Anna- Apuntó a su amiga que estaba sentada mirando a todos los chicos

-Me preguntaba si no quisieran cambiarse de ropa, van a querer moverse sin preocuparse por ensuciar sus uniformes -Explicó La ojicafe

-Pero no traemos más ropa-Dijo mirando con duda a la chica de cabello chocolate.

-No se preocupen porque pueden usar uno de los uniformes que les sobren a los chicos- Tsukushi sonreía ante su gran idea

-Pero ¿No les molestara?-Dijo Diana preocupada

-No, ellos no les importará-Le restó importancia la ojicafe- Dejen les traigo la ropa

Tsukushi se alejó para traer los uniformes típicos de Raimon para entregárselos a cada una y sacando de su ensoñación a Hancock, que solo miraba con duda la ropa.

-Muchas gracias- Diana empezó a desabotonarse la camisa mientras Hancock se quitaba la corbata sin ninguna pena; Tusukushi se puso nerviosa y con la cara roja, su escándalo llamó la atención de Anna y Li Hao mientras que el entrenador seguía jugando sus juegos.

-¡!-Sonó la cabeza de Li Hao haciendo una pose de shock.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-Espetó Anna con la cara roja e intentando taparlas con sus brazos

-Pues me voy a cambiar- Dijo extrañada Dianna mientras seguía desabrochándose su blusa siendo imitada por su hermana que no prestaba atención al escándalo que formaban.

En este punto, el escándalo que estaba provocando las managers llamó la atención de algunos de los chicos que se encontraban del otro lado de la chancha.

-Están haciendo mucho escándalo, me pregunto porque-Dijo el capitán

-Ojalá todo este bien-Dijo Asuto

-Yo no alcanzo a ver nada-Dijo Hiyori

-Yo si veo todo y creo que están dándoles unos uniformes-Dijo Mansaku

-Oh que buena idea-Dijo Asuto

-Si y ahora están…!Se están quitando la ropa!-Gritó Mansaku escandalizando a los que estaba escuchado.

-Que poca vergüenza-Dijo Haizaki

-Tu no eres quien para hablar- Dijo Hanta

-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?-Preguntaba mirando para todos lados Gojin.

Todos los que presenciaban el momento, tanto las managers como los chicos, estaba expectantes a lo que pasaría. Diana terminaba de quitarse en último botón para irlo bajando de sus hombros sin sentir las miradas que presenciaban todo en cámara lenta; la blusa caía en dirección al piso junto a la de Hancock y cuando la blusa estaba por ver en la parte del nacimiento de sus pechos todos sentían que sus sonrojos crecían y que sus ojos se secaban de no parpadear para no perderse un detalle, las managers estaban igual de curiosas aún que intentaban taparlas con la blusa pero al ser más bajas que ellas, no podían alcanzar y cuando la blusa calló y en mostró que el cuerpo de las hermanas estaban… Cubiertas con una camiseta de tirantes negra.

Todos cayeron al estilo anime.

-Y a ustedes ¿Que les pasa?- Pregunto Hancock a las managers que se recuperaban de la impresión.

-Nada nada-

-Solo pónganse las camisas ya por favor-Suplico Anna. Las hermanas estaban confundidas por su actitud pero decidieron ignorarlo. Los chicos se estaba recuperando de su shock para seguir e intentar olvidar ese momento tan bochornoso.

Las hermanas se probaron las camisa pero no les ceñía mucho al cuerpo y llegaban hasta sus cinturas, por eso se empezaron a probar de muchas tallas hasta que encontraron la adecuada y ahora solo faltaban los shorts y para evitar otro shock les preguntaron si querían ir a vestidor, pero las hermanas dijeron que no era necesario porque solo se lo ponían debajo de la falda y listo; eso hicieron quedando listas para empezar a entrenar con los demás.

-Bueno ya que todos calentaron podemos empezar-Explicó Diana

-Según lo que nos dijo nuestra abuela ustedes ocupan más resistencia a los golpes-Dijo Diana

-Y fuerza en sus cuerpos-Dijo Hancock

-Por eso deberán usar unas pesas en sus piernas y brazos mientras juegan-Dijo Diana

Sacaron de sus bolsas unas bandas y tobilleras de color azul muy pequeñas que cabían en la palma de la mano.

-Tendrán que usarlo en todo momento pero para que sea justo, nosotras también lo usaremos-Explicó Dianna para procede a colocárselos en las muñecas y en los tobillos; su hermana imitó su acción colocándosela de forma sencilla.

-Ahora ustedes-Dijo Diana

-Pero es muy pequeño ¿Realmente sirve?-Dijo Okuiri

-No se ve que ustedes les cueste mucho- Dijo Hanta

-Si dennos algo más pesado- Dijo Kozomaru

-Si tan seguro estás que puedes con esto ¿No deberías probártelo primero?- Dijo Diana acercándose para tomarle en brazo y colocarle rápido la muñequera para después soltarlo. Kozomaru cayó al piso al momento de ser soltado por Diana y aun que intentara levantarse, no podía levar el brazo del piso.

-Creo que se nos olvidó explicar que estas pesas tienen 500kl en cada una de ellas, espero que sea suficiente peso-Se burlo Hancock a todos que seguían en shock.

-Eso no puede ser cierto, debe ser una broma-

-Pero es mucho peso-

-¿Por qué a ustedes no les pasa nada?- Cuestionó inocente Nohara

-Porque nosotras empezamos a usar estas pesas desde que teníamos 5 años-Dijo tranquila Diana

Todos seguían en silencio y con los ojos saltones. Diana ignoraba todo el shock que causó mientras que Hancock solo los miraba a todos con superioridad.

-Bueno que están esperando pónganse las suyas- Alentó Diana para acercarse a los chicos con la mochila abierta para que tomaran sus muñequeras y tobilleras.

Todos hicieron su esfuerzo por sacarlas de las bolsas pero los menos entrenados no podían ni moverlas, en vista de su dificultad Diana les ayudó a abrocharse las muñequeras ganándose un sonrojo de los más tímidos respecto a mujeres. Cuando llego el turno de ayudarle a Mansaku este ya tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas que Diana ignoró y cuando lo vio y reconoció quien era lo iba a saludar se calló , porque al ser un poco más baja que él y estar tan cerca podía ver con claridad sus ojos azules color cielo que la dejaron hipnotizada. Mansaku estaba quieto como estatua por la mirada fija que le daba Diana y también en parte porque no estaba acostumbrado a que una chica tan guapa se le acercara, normalmente el único contacto que tenía con personas del sexo opuesto era Nohara pero a ella la veía como una hermana pequeña que cuidar y a Diana la veía como una mujer; no sabia cómo reaccionar y solo atinó a hacer lo que siempre hace cuando está nervioso, taparse con la gorra.

-Oh- Gracias a que se tapó lo que Diana estaba admirando pudo salir de su ensueño dándose cuenta que no se movió mucho rato atrayendo algunas miradas de los chicos y una curiosa de su hermana.

-Disculpa me distraje es que tienes bonitos ojos- Dice sin pena Diana y con una sonrisa ligera para empezar a ponerle la pulsera.

Mansaku solo reacciona sonrojándose y tapándose con la gorra con ayuda de su otra mano.

-G…Gracias-

-De nada, oye tú eres el chico de ayer eres… Mansaku-

-Si espero que nos llevemos bien-

-Igualmente y por cierto gracias por lo de hace rato, fue muy amable que nos defendieras junto a tu amigo-

-No es nada, solo hacia lo correcto-

-De verdad te lo agradezco pensé que sería mala idea venir pero si ustedes están tan dispuestos a mejorar eso quiere decir que les importa mucho entrar a ese torneo-

-Si es un sueño que tenemos todos-Dijo animado para poner una cara más melancólica- aún que no se si sea lo suficientemente bueno para competir con el mundo.

Diana le tomo el brazo sorprendiéndolo para ver qué ella lo miraba con mucha firmeza en la mirada.

-No te menosprecies, siento que todos ustedes tiene talento y por lo que escuche de toda la ciudad ustedes se ganaron su puesto por trabajar duro y yo estoy segura que entrarán en ese torneo y enfrentarán el mundo como enfrentaron todos sus anteriores oponentes-

Mansaku estaba sin palabras por sus palabras, nunca pensó escuchar que alguien que acababa de conocerlo ya tuviera tanta fe en el. Diana entendía el sentimiento de ser subestimado por eso quería ayudarlo y en el fondo ella sabía que esos chicos eran diferentes a los que había tratado, ellos eran especiales y quería ver más de ellos; sobre todo quería conocer más al chico serio de ojos encantadores.

-Muchas gracias señorita significa mucho para mi-

-No es nada -Poniéndole la pulsera pero sin soltar su musculoso brazo- y puedes decirme Diana , creo que seremos buenos amigos- le dio un ligero apretón y giro para irse haciendo que su larga cabellera se ondeara con el viento desprendiendo su aroma que Mansaku confundió con un perfume caro al oler tan rico.

-Quita esa cara Mansaku o si no tu novia se dará cuenta que te gusta- Salió Hiura con burla desde un lado de su amigo porque presencio todo el intercambio entre ellos, y si no conociera bien a su mejor amigo diría que estaban coqueteando pero la cara de pasmado que tenía al oler el cabello de la chica le confirmaba que su amigo estaba mas que hechizado por la chica de ojos azules.

-¿Eh? No digas tonterías Hiura, solo estoy contento por sus palabras de aliento solo eso- Mansaku estaba todo nervioso intentando aparentar tranquilidad pero su sudor y el sonrojo no lo hacia creíble.

-Ajá-

Todos tenían sus pulseras y rodilleras; los más musculosos estaba aguantando el peso con algo de esfuerzo y los demás que no estaban acostumbrados al peso estaban o tirados en el piso o con algo de dignidad pero con los brazos y piernas temblando apuntando hacia el suelo; entre ellos Asuto que intenta resistir el peso y levantar sus brazos pero la física es más fuerte que su cuerpo porque no podía moverse con libertad dándole unas gotas de sudor que recorrían su cara, todo eso siendo visto por la más alta de las hermanas.

Hancock miraba al chico de cabeza de picos intentar mover sus brazos para fallar miserablemente y aún que su personalidad le dictaba burlarse de ese patético chico, ella simplemente no podía o mejor dicho, ella no quería hacerlo sentir mal, realmente estaba muy confundida y decidió ignorar a ese chico para evitar dolores de cabeza.

-Para que ustedes puedan jugar un partido normal pero utilizando toda sus fuerzas en su brazos gracias a que la pose del puñetazo permite llevar toda la resistencia hacia la parte superior de su cuerpo-

-Y por ende sus piernas quedarán más débiles al irse toda su fuerza hacia un área que no está acostumbrados a usar, tendrán que aprender a enviar resistencia y guarda a dos atrás de su cuerpo-

-Para que todo funciones ustedes deben intentar practicar como si no tuvieran la pesas por eso no se enfoquen solo en el peso, solo piensen en jugar normal- Animo Diana a los chicos que se encontraban indecisos sobre si lograran.

Todos fueron a sus respectivos lugares en la cancha para empezar un partido pero cuando sonaron el silbato nadie podía moverse como estaban acostumbrados; todos parecían unos ancianos intentado correr.

-No creo que puedan practicar- Dijo preocupada Ootani mientras Anna asentía con la cabeza.

-Mph! Que montón de débiles- Se quejó Hancock

-Bueno si es tan fácil porque no participas-Reto Anna a Hancock pero se arrepintió al ver que la mencionada la mirara con tanta fuerza en sus bellos ojos azules.

-Quisiéramos pero no sabemos las reglas- Calmó Diana a las chicas-Y aún no llega nuestra hermana menor-

En ese momento se escucha un ruido de una bicicleta desde la entrada; todas las chicas voltean para ver y pueden distinguir 3 personas caminando hacia la cancha.

-Pues parece que alguien llego- Dijo Ootani con su característica alegria

-Si pero ¿quienes son los otros dos quien la acompañan?-Exclamó Diana con confusión

Anna que se mantenía callada solo miraba como las demás intentando adivinar las caras de todos ellos; pueden llamarlo destino casualidad pero Anna sabía que uno de ellos era el chico que no la dejaba dormir en las noches, pensando en la posible respuesta que él nunca le dio. Nosaka estaba con su siempre fiel amigo Nishikage y aún que todo se veía normal en esa imagen y eso era que estaba una hermosa chica de cabello azul recogido en dos bollos en la cabeza y dos mechones enmarcando su cara sujetados con unos listones sujetándolo; vestía un atuendo tipo chino color rojo con pantalones cortos hasta las rodillas decorado con dibujos de flores amarillas mientras sostenía una bicicleta.

-Ah son Nosaka y Nishikage son los jugadores estrellas de la academia de Outei- Explicó Ootani con alegría

-¿Por qué otros jugadores vendrían a ver a su competencia? Solo quieren espiar- Dijo Hancock mirando con odio a los muchachos.

-¿Quieren que nos deshagamos de ellos?- Sugirió Diana posicionándose en pose de combate siendo imitada por Hancock, mientras emitían un aura de peligro que asustó a las chicas.

-Nooo-Exclamaron los dos managers lanzándose sobre Diana para abrazarla por la cintura

-No hay necesidad de usar la violencia- Dijo Anna con nerviosismo intentando calmarla

-¿Por qué los defienden? Son espías- Dijo Hancock con duda, relajando su cuerpo

-No son espías, son amigos nuestros- Dijo Ootani

-Mmm en ese caso todo está bien- Dijo Diana dejando su pose de pelea Y siendo soltada por las chicas

-Gracias- Exclamaron las dos

Para que todo eso terminara los recién llegados ya estaban cerca de la cancha, llamando la atención de las chicas pero específicamente de las hermanas.

-¡Shan Pu! Que bueno que llegaste- Dijo Diana con alegría hacia su hermana mientras la mencionada dejaba su bicicleta y se lanzaba encima de Diana para abrazarla.

-Perdón por la tardanza hermana pero me perdí y esos chicos me ayudaron a llegar- Dijo apuntando a los chicos de Outei.

-Que tonta eres Shampoo- Se burló Hancock haciendo enojar a su Shan Pu sacándole una vena en la cabeza

-Tu cállate cara de serpiente- Respondió Shan Pu sacándole venas en la cabeza a Hancock

-¿Qué dijiste tonta?-

-Tu eres la tonta, tonta-

-Grrrr- Gruñeron las dos hermanas mientras salían rayos por los ojos. Todos los que veían esa escena estaban con una gota de sudor, menos Diana que solo le dio un tic en la ceja.

Diana se acercó a las dos chicas para sujetar sus blusas levantándolas y alejándolas ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

-Ya cálmense las dos que me están avergonzado- Regaño Diana

-Perdón-Dijeron las dos mientras Diana suspiraba.

Mientras eso sucedía, Anna miró al chico de sus sueños disfrutando el show que hacían las hermanas y recordó el patético intento de confesión que hizo y la manera en que nunca fue contestada; le daba vergüenza estar frente a él aún que le ganaba más su preocupación por el que la pena de ser una chica rechazada.

-Nosaka-Llamo Diana

-Oh Hola Diana ¿Cómo estas?- Respondió Nosaka con una ligera sonrisa

-Estoy bien pero ¿No deberías estar en el hospital? Deberías tener cuidado-

-No te preocupes aún tengo tiempo antes que sea mi cita en el quirófano- Dijo Nosaka- Ademas estábamos ansioso de volver a verlos, ¿verdad Nishikage?-

-Si Nosaka-

-¿Estas seguro?-

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- Dijo Nosaka con tranquilidad

-Me alegro- Dijo Anna con una sonrisa adornando su rostro acompañado con el chico de sus sueños. En ese momento ya había acabado la pelea de las hermanas quienes se integraron a la platica.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué hacen aquí chicos?-Pregunto Ootani hacia los dos jugadores porque ya sabía a que venía Shan Pu pero de los otros, ni idea.

-Veníamos a visitar Asuto y los demás para ver cómo se están preparando para entrar a la FFI- Dijo Nosaka mientras su acompañante asentía.

-Pues que conveniente estamos iniciando hoy un nuevo entrenamiento-Dijo Anna

-Y de casualidad ¿No son ellas sus entrenadoras o si?- Apuntando a las hermanas que solo escuchaban todo

-Si ¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Porque esta chica nos dijo que venía a entrenarlos-

-¡Shan Pu! No estés divulgando información con extraños-Regaño Diana a su hermana

-Pero ellos no me creían, pensaban que era una tonta fan o algo haci- Apuntando a los muchachos explicó Shan Pu

-En realidad fue Nishikage el que desconfió de ti- Dijo Nosaka con su típica tranquilidad. Nishikage solo puso cara de shock- Yo solo te pregunte si estabas perdida

-Bueno es normal desconfiar de alguien que quiere entrar a una escuela que no es la suya-Dijo Anna

-Y más son un equipo famoso-Dijo Hancock

-Entonces olvidemos esto y volvamos a ver el entrenamiento-Dijo Ootani

Todos asintieron y se acercaron otra vez a los bancos para ver cómo estaban todos y la vista que les dieron no fue muy alentadora. Todos estaban jadeando por aire y otros ya estaban sentados en el pasto con cara de agotados.

-¿Por qué están todos haci?-Pregunto Nosaka

-Es porque Diana y Hancock les dieron unas muñequeras y tobilleras que son muy pesadas-Dijo Anna

-Ya veo-Dijo Nosaka- Es una técnica para adquirir resistencia y fuerza con el uso articulaciones que no se usan de forma normal al entrenar-

-No eres tan tonto como yo pensaba -Dijo Shan Pu Sin importarle la cara de sorpresa que hicieron Anna y Nishikage al insulto hacia Nosaka. El mencionado no le tomo importancia y solo sonreía.

-Bueno ¿les interesaría participar? Un entrenamiento como este debería ser muy fácil para ustedes- Explicó Diana

-Aun que suena interesante tendré que declinar pero Nishikage podría intentarlo-Dijo Nosaka

-Pero Nosak…-

-Tu puedes hacerlo Nishikage, siempre entrenas con pesas haci que esas muñequeras no serán nada-

-Oh entonces el chico tonto tiene fuerza-Respondió Shan Pu acercándose al chico y tomándolo del brazo para acariciarlo. Nishikage se puso muy nervioso pero a su forma, sudando y contraje do sus cejas. A Shan Pu no le importo lo nervioso que se puso el chico por lo que siguió tocando todo su musculoso brazo, muy metida en su labor de sentir los músculos del chico. Pero no todos estaban tan tranquilos como ella y en eso me refiero al chico rubio; no estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas se le acercaran y mucho menos que lo manosearan, no sabia como reaccionar y pensaba en que haría Nosaka en una situación cómo está pero el sentir a una chica ( y una muy bonita) tan cerca de él tan cerca que podía oler su fragancia que desprende su cabello y sentir la suavidad de sus manos en su brazo dejándolo con una sensación rara en el estómago pero siendo el chico serio que es intento que no se notara en su cara y todo esto siendo ignorando por la chica que causaba sensaciones raras en el portero.

-Mm tienes algo de fuerza déjame adivinar entrenas con pesas ¿Verdad?- Dijo Shan Pu sacando de su estupor a Nishikage

-Si-

-Entonces tú aguantarías las muñequeras ¿Quieres probarlas?-Dijo Shan Pu sin soltar su brazo

-Eh…-

-Lo hará- Dijo Nosaka en respuesta a la duda de su amigo

-Pero Nosaka…- Intentó replicar

-Se lo debes Nishikage recuerda que la molestaste en la entrada y aún no le pides perdón-

-Es cierto chico rubio, no te disculpaste- Reclamó Shan Pu apretando su agarre en su brazo en el nervioso chico

-Eso no es muy caballeroso de tu parte no ayudar a una señorita a quien insultaste-Nosaka estaba haciendo que la chica de cabello azul se enojara para que presionara a Nishikage a entrar en el entrenamiento.

Nishikage sentía la mirada dura que le daba Shan Pu para que aceptara a probarse la muñequera y también sentía que las palabras de Nosaka prendió algo en las hermanas que lo miraban con dureza. La presión de las miradas lo dejaba incómodo y solo lo dejó con la opción de aceptar.

-Esta bien- Suspiró con resignación Nishikage alegrando a los dos implicados.

-Muy bien ten-Dijo Shan Pu con alegria poniéndole las muñequeras en cada brazo

Nishikage tenía las muñequeras y por su expresión en su cara sentía algo de presión por el peso, aún que podía mover los brazos con más movilidad que los demás.

-Vaya si se nota que entrenas con pesas, no te toma tanto esfuerzo levantar los brazos- Dijo Shan Pu acercándose a sus manos

-Gracias- Respondió Nishikage algo tímido por el cumplido de la chica linda. Shan Pu solo le sonrió.

Los demás veían la interacción divertidos por la vidente timidez del chico pero las hermanas estaban algo sorprendidas de que su hermana fueran tan… amable con un chico; normalmente era muy tosca y algo agresiva con cualquier hombre que se le acercara y de la nada ese chico lo trata como si fuera su amigo; algo estaba pasando por su cabeza y ellas descubrirían que estaba pasando.

-Disculpe Ootani- Dijo Li Hao acercándose por atrás

-¿Qué pasa Li?-

-Creo que deberíamos terminar el entrenamiento de ellos y empezar el de ellas-Dijo Apuntando respectivamente

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Dijo Anna

-Porque se desmayaron- Dijo apuntando a los chicos que estaban tieso dos en el suelo con espirales en los ojos (solo a los más débiles) y otros solo estaban tirados jadeando.

-Bueno entonces daremos por terminado el entrenamiento de hoy-Dijo Diana

-No aguantan nada-Dijo HancocK

-No seas tan dura, ellos apenas están empezando-Dijo Diana

-Mph-

-Entonces según nuestras clases de fútbol-Dijo Shan Pu alegre

-Oh ¿No saben jugar fútbol?-Pregunto Nosaka

-No pero aprenderemos rápido- Dijo Diana

-Entonces no perdamos tiempo y vamos-Ordenó Hancock para ir ala cancha seguida por sus hermanas

-Tranquilos chicos ya pueden descansar-Dijo Diana recibiendo suspiros colectivos

-Pero no se emociónenme tanto porque seguirnos nosotras-Dijo Hancock con su típica mirada dura

-Si, ya quiero aprender a jugar con la pelota-Dijo Shan Pu saltando con emoción

Hubo un suspiro colectivo por el cansancio que se imaginaban de seguir entrenando pero Asuto hizo un esfuerzo en pararse y acercarse a Hancock y las demás.

-Yo ayudaré pero ¿podrían quitarme primero las muñequeras?-Pidió Asuto específicamente a Hancock.

-Eh…Si-Respondió Hancock. Ella seguía algo confusa por la sensación que le dio en un inicio por lo que se puso algo nervioso por acercarse al chico pero ella no era la mujer que mostrara a sus nervios tan fácilmente y con la elegancia que la caracteriza puso cara de seriedad y procedió a quitarle las muñequeras sintiendo su calor que emanaba por estar sudando todo el día, sintiéndose algo rara pero siguió ignorando esas emociones.

-Listo-

-Muchas gracias Hancock -Dijo Asuto con su sonrisa tan brillante

-D…De nada-Dijo algo nervioso Hancock

-Entonces lo primero que deben saber serían las reglas-Dijo Asuto a las hermanas

-Eso si lo aprendíamos leyendo el reglamento de Fútbol-Contestó Diana

-¿Encerio?-

-*suspiro* Si Diana nos obligó a leer todo el libro- Respondió Shan Pu con cansancio

-Fue lo más aburrido que hemos hecho-Dijo Hancock mientras Shan Pu asentía con la cabeza

-B…bueno entonces vamos a la parte práctica, primero aprenderán a correr con la pelota-Dijo Asuto sosteniendo una pelota que puso en el piso y empezar a demostrar su punto

-El pinto es estar golpéanos la pelota cerca de tu área para no lanzarla lejos sino correr con ella-Explicó Asuto

-Ohh-Dijeron las tres

-No se ve tan difícil-Dijo Shan Pu para tomar la pelota e imitar al chico, pero fallando por golpear la pelota muy fuerte lanzándolo hasta el otro lado de la cancha.

-Tiraste muy fuerte, deja lo intento -Dijo Diana para intentarlo para tropezarse con la pelota y cayendo de cara preocupando a sus hermanas y desde lejos a Mansaku, que se acercó al grupo para intentar ayudarla aún ignorando su cansancio.

-¿Estás bien Diana?- Pregunto Mansaku preocupado agachándose al nivel de ella

-Si solo fue una caída de nada-Dijo Diana- Gracias Mansaku- Le sonrió y sacándole un sonrojo a Mansaku que le ayudaba a parase.

-Sigo yo-Dijo Hancock empezando bien pero miraba todo el tiempo sus pies

-Vaz muy bien Hancock intenta mirar al frente-Gritó Asuto

Hancock hizo lo que le dijeron para tropezarse y aún que todos esperaban que cayera, no lo hizo. Hancock no falló en ningún momento con la pelota y pudo aumentar un poco más la velocidad sin tropezar o lanzarlo lejos.

-Guau-Exclamo Asuto-Parece que tiene talento para jugar

-Es cierto, es la primera vez que hacemos esto-Dijo Diana igual de solo sé acercó con la pelota con una sonrisa confiada

-Felicitaciones Hancock estuviste increíble-Dijo Asuto

-Lo se, no esperaba menos-respondido sacudiendo su cabello.

Pero en el fondo Hancock estaba igual de sorprendida que todos, nunca había jugado y al primer intento le sale bien; realmente creía que le pasaría como a Shan Pu con la pelota pero era como un instinto que se prendió en ella.

-Creo que sería buena idea que tú le ayudaras a practicar cosas más avanzadas-Apuntando a Asuto y a Hancock-Mientras que Shan Pu y yo nos enfocamos en hacer bien este movimiento

-Es una buena idea Diana, Vamos Hancock deja te enseño a dar pases- Asuto tomo la muñeca de Hancock y la alejo para llevarla al centro de la cancha dejando solos Mansaku y las hermanas.

-¿Quieres que te ayude Diana?- Pregunto Mansaku

-Si Gracias pero y ¿Shan Pu?-Dijo dudosa al ver a su hermana sin algún maestro que la pudiera ayudar

-No te preocupes Diana, Nishikage puede ayudar a Shampoo en compensación lo de hace rato-Rápido contesto Nosaka, sorprendiendo a Nishikage y solo se notaba por las cejas torcidas.

-Buena idea, espero que no te importe Nishikage pero parece que te llevas bien con Shan Pu-Dijo Diana con inocencia.

En este momento Shan Pu solo pensaba que estaba bien entrenar con su hermana pero con la sugerencia del chico rosado la puso a pensar; a ella no le agradaba que su hermana estuviera lejos de ella y que el chico de cabello cenizo se enfocara en ella la dejaba con una sensación algo parecido a la ansiedad pero en buen sentido. Ella al inicio no le cayó bien, más que nada por que él se comportó como si quisiera acosar a su amigo y cuando explicó que no él ya pensaba que era una fan de los jugadores y estaba punto de patearlo hasta que su amigo listo se dio cuenta que solo era una chica perdida y se lo explico haciéndolo entender y avergonzar de su error donde la acompañaron a la cancha.

Pero ahora más calmada se dio cuenta que el chico era bastante guapo y por lo que sintió hace rato, un buen cuerpo muy bien trabajando.

No sabia que pasaría de ahora en adelante pero tenia el sentimiento que ese chico sería alguien importante en un futuro pero por ahora se intentaría divertir.

_Oh Shan Pu, no tienes ni idea de lo que te espera con este equipo y más con el chico misterioso._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Disculpen la tardanza pero me quede sin ideas en diciembre y apenas estaba agarrando el pedo otra vez y quería hacer uno más largo.**_

_**Ojalá les encante porque a mi si3 **_

_**Bye**_


End file.
